


Submission

by MercuryBlade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But is also a sneaky bastard, Combat Play, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reiner is made of loving dominant, who is playing who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryBlade/pseuds/MercuryBlade
Summary: One-shots exploring themes of submission in the relationship between Eren and Reiner. This series is canon divergent but stays true to characterization and the main events of the series.Physical - Canon divergent, Zeke wasn't in time to save Eren but Eren had the good sense to escape using the War Hammer powers. Reiner pursues and captures him in the Titan forest.Mental - Takes place just before Willy Tybur's play when Reiner confronts Eren in the cellar. In this canon divergence Eren tells Falco to wait outside the cellar and propositions Reiner.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 33
Kudos: 269





	1. Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner has to get creative to keep Eren from bolting in the forest of the Giant Trees.

Reiner wrenched himself out of his Titan; it sounded like wet flesh tearing. He braced himself on the back of his Titan’s skull, his breath heaving. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the feeling of razors slicing down his throat.

Eren still struggled to free himself from the Armoured Titan’s hand.

Reiner lifted his leg out of the nape and, with an effort, levered himself out, jumping down the seven or so feet to the ground from the back of his Titan’s neck. He’d laid his Titan down on its stomach in the middle of a small valley clearing surrounded by thick pine and brush. It was the best he could find before collapsing, spent.

Eren just managed to wriggle himself out and drop down on the ground, falling to his side in exhaustion, by the time Reiner caught up to him. Reiner leveled his pistol. “Don’t move.”

Eren ignored him, getting to his feet shakily. He rested there for a bit, hands on his knees. Ropes of spit hitting the ground as he gasped. “The only way… you can stop me… is by killing me. And your orders are to capture me.”

Reiner smiled grimly. “I can take out your knees.”

Eren smiled back. “For a few seconds. How many bullets… do you have?”

Reiner looked from Eren across the open valley. “It’ll take you a bit to get out of my sight if you run.”

“It doesn’t matter… if you can’t stop me.”

Reiner holstered his pistol. He considered Eren’s ragged breathing. The War Hammer titan really did take it out of a shifter. Even with Reiner marathoning from Wall Maria to the beginning of the Titan forest, Eren was worse off—but he’d likely recover quickly.  
Reiner stalked over and punched him without preamble, sending Eren to his knees, blood splattering the dirt. “That better?” He asked, then gave him a solid kick in his stomach. Eren groaned as steel toed boot hit flesh with a dense thunk. He turned over onto his hands and knees, pressing one arm against his stomach, coughing.

Reiner grit back his own discomfort at the sight and moved to kick him again. It didn’t connect. Eren was fast. He caught Reiner’s leg in mid-kick, twisting himself underneath the larger man. His feet landed to either side of Reiner’s pelvis, with Reiner’s foot wrapped in his arms against his chest. He bucked his hips and sent Reiner down into the dirt. Eren was too weak to catch the joint lock. Reiner rolled out of it, despite being hampered by his pack and flack jacket. He got one solid kick at Eren’s face, his army boot breaking his nose and sending him sprawling.

Reiner levered himself up and walked over to Eren, breathing heavily. Fighting hand-to-hand in his gear was a nightmare—it easily reduced his stamina as much as shifting the War Hammer titan had reduced Eren’s—but he couldn’t drop it or he’d lose contact with his strike team.

He turned Eren over with the toe of his boot. Eren was moaning, his face steaming, bones straightening themselves with a horrible crackling sound. Reiner stepped over his body, straddling Eren and then dropped heavily onto Eren’s pelvis to pin him.  
As soon as he landed, something became disturbingly apparent.

Eren was hard.

Reiner flinched upward, removing the contact between them and stepping away from Eren entirely.

Eren laughed, wiping the blood off his face with his hands. He turned to his side, moving painfully to stand. “What’s the matter, Reiner? Do I disgust you?”

Despite being startled, Reiner’s strategic mind seized on the new information as a potential tactical advantage, calculating the savings in stamina relative to spending the next hour in hand-to-hand combat, savings that would be invaluable against Eren’s inevitable eleventh hour burst of rage.

Pieck was at least an hour away. The very worst outcome was pursing Eren on foot through heavy brush. Eren was unencumbered; Reiner carried 35 kilos of radio gear, tactical equipment and weaponry. Reiner’s larger frame was a disadvantage moving through the undergrowth and Eren was wearing dark browns. The likelihood of losing sight of him if he got to the thicket surrounding the valley was high. Plus Reiner hated jogging; it was a personal, petty hatred rooted in being the slowest Warrior candidate in his class and always finishing dead last. It had left him with a mental block about races that hadn’t budged even as his strength increased and he’d surpassed almost everyone he used to lose to. He had never gained any confidence in his foot speed. Reiner considered all of this in his nigh instantaneous calculation of the odds.

He’d spent so long thinking of his body as a military asset that the very last thought he had was a personal reaction. _Yeager, you sick twisted fuck, you’re getting hard fighting **me**._

Eren pulled himself back into a fighting stance, disciplined despite it all, watching him with what Reiner now realized was bloodlust and lust glazed eyes. Reiner stayed relaxed, his weight on his back foot, fingers loose, waiting for Eren to commit to a course of action.

Eren had to know that running was his best option. But he wanted to fight. He always wanted to fight. Reiner guessed that Eren was as sexually compulsive as he was compulsive about fighting. His eyes narrowed. Can I use this?

He moved his hand slowly to one of the straps of his pack. He watched Eren steadily; Eren’s eyes flicked towards the movement.

Reiner’s hand paused at the strap. His strategy was very much like fishing, there was a line of tension between them, pulled taunt. Reiner judged the pressure. Was there any change in Eren’s focus? Would he bolt the moment Reiner dropped the bag? That would be the strategically sound decision and it would be a disaster for Reiner. Pieck could zero in on the transponder in his equipment but it was useless if he and Eren didn’t remain near it.

Reiner caught the strap, lifting it. Eren’s attention remained riveted on him—not once did he glance away to look for an escape route—and that made Reiner’s decision for him: he would commit.

“You want to beat me like this?” He pulled the strap off, letting the backpack drop to the ground. Eren’s attention on him didn’t waver; it intensified. The line grew tauter. “Now’s your chance.” Reiner stayed square to Eren, his gaze never leaving the black-haired man’s gun metal grey eyes. He had his absolute attention now.

“Lose the pistol.” Eren said. His voice had gotten deeper and also smoother and more magnetic as he'd matured.

Reiner hesitated. Dropping the bag was one thing; his pistol was a level beyond that. He clenched his teeth and, breathing hard, reached for the harness buckle across his chest, pulling the leather strap loose. He was already committed to this ploy, but letting go of his primary self-defence weapon was beyond hard. When the weight of it lifted from his chest, he felt naked and sweat slicked his palms and armpits.

He saw a flash of triumph in Eren’s eyes as he dropped the harness and pistol by his bag. Reiner stared back, letting his distinct discomfort hide his own small elation. Eren was thinking he was winning. Good. Reiner decided to reel in the slack; he caught the straps at his side, opening up his flak jacket and pulling it off over his head. It hit the ground with a solid thunk. 10 kg gone. Reiner rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. “Easier to fight.” Without breaking their locked gaze, he started to unbutton his shirt.  
Eren tensed, shaking his head minutely in suspicion.

“I like this shirt.” Reiner lied, lightly. “Be a shame to ruin it.” He slipped it off, folding it and setting it on his flack jacket. Now he wore only his singlet, stuck to his naked chest by sweat. When he looked back Eren was radiating even more dangerous aggression, but now licking his lips and staring up at him from under his brows. Compulsive, Reiner thought, and he shivered under the palpable weight of Eren’s interest.

“Take your jacket off.” Reiner suggested. Eren’s jacket was brown but his shirt was white and very visible.

Eren folded his arms over his chest and shook his head slowly. Still making no move to do the sensible thing and run.

Reiner decided to push his luck just a little further. He dropped down, sitting crosslegged beside his pack. Eren flinched in surprise at Reiner’s movement.

Reiner opened his pack, fishing inside for his canteen and a packet of smokes. He palmed the transponder as he did so; It was the one piece of equipment that would shift the odds entirely in his favour.

He felt Eren tense. This was the moment of truth; if he had any sense at all he’d bolt. But Reiner had already reduced his disadvantages. If Eren ran now, Reiner could follow without his pack and flak jacket. He still didn’t trust his speed against Eren’s, but at least he now had as much of a chance as he could give himself. Then again, Eren was probably betting on waiting out the end of the shift refractory period. It was shorter for the Attack Titan than the Armoured. Eren had no way of knowing that for sure, but it was easy to infer. The transponder, however, was a secret army project. No one knew about it but the Warriors.

Reiner took a swig from his canteen. “Take a load off.” He said, closing it and rolling it toward Eren.

Eren narrowed his eyes. “I thought we were going to fight.”

“All in good time.” Reiner pulled out a smoke and hid his grin behind lighting a cigarette. So predictably compulsive. “You must be thirsty. Shifting’s hard work.”

Eren glared at him, then dropped to his heels beside him, picking up the canteen. He smelled it and then took several long swallows. With him cleaned up and undamaged, Reiner finally got a close look at the young man Eren had become. Darkly handsome, which was not a surprise, but there was something haunting and deranged about him. Well, even more haunting and deranged.

“Do you smoke?” Reiner asked. Eren nodded. He offered a lit cigarette and was unsurprised when Eren took it, put it to his lips and inhaled like it was already a habit. “Sorry I don’t have any booze. I exhausted my rum ration last night.”

“Why’d you come now?” Eren asked after a moment.

“I was angry.” Reiner offered. “I wanted revenge for Libertto.”

Eren looked at him like he was full of shit.

Reiner laughed at Eren’s annoyance. “Because I knew you and Zeke were planning something.” He pinched his cigarette between two fingers and looked at it. “You don’t feel like telling me what, do you?”

Eren smirked “Nope.” He took another long drag on his smoke and another swallow of water.

“Well I had to try.” Reiner chuckled.

“It looks like you got your fight back.” Eren ground out the cigarette and stood, hands on his hips, stretching out his back. “I’d better get going.”

Reiner stood. He smiled at Eren, slipping the transponder and his smokes into his back pocket. “You know I can’t let you do that.”

Eren smiled back and turned all the way around to square off. “Then you’ll have to try and stop me.” He dragged his foot back and dropped into a fighting crouch.

Once again Reiner stood casually, a slight bit of tension in his fingers, waiting for Eren to make the first move.

Sensing his hesitation, Eren laughed. “Where are your kids, Reiner? You had four. Now you have two. And your colleague, Porco was it? Where is he?”

Reiner breathed out hard, as anger slammed through him, blanking his mind and turning his vision bloody.

Before he could stop himself, he’d elbow punched Eren’s face, breaking his nose again, breaking a cheek bone, jaw and sending him to the ground. Eren managed to catch guard before Reiner got mount, but Reiner continued his volley of savage punches. He didn’t stop until Eren barely had a face left. And when that first hot wave of rage receded, he felt a cold, murderous fury take its place.

He grabbed Eren’s collar deep and pressed his forearm against his throat.

Eren grabbed his arm arcing his hips up to take the pressure off and make space to breath. “Hate me. Punish me.”

Reiner stopped dead, astounded. “The fuck is your problem?”

Eren used Reiner’s arm to pull himself up, Reiner still in his guard. He grabbed Reiner’s neck in one hand, smiling with a bright, unnatural light in his eyes. “I’m like you. You asked me to kill you. I want you to break me, beat me ‘till I can’t think anymore.”

Reiner grabbed Eren’s jacket front, fisting it in both hands. “You’re nothing like me. I’m not interested in some fucked up scene.” Reiner said, his voice harsh. “I want this over. All of this. I’m tired of this war. I would give anything to be done with it. And disappear.”

“Then you have a vested interest in keeping me here.” Eren grinned, blood staining his teeth.

Reiner sat back on his haunches, bringing Eren with him, wrapped around him like a snake on a tree branch. “You want me to stay here beating you up until you can transform again.” Eren’s hard cock pressed against his stomach; he was close enough that Reiner could smell the sharp stink of his sweat and the sharper smell of his lust, and, absurdly, the fact he’d had beef stew for lunch. That mundane detail stilled every bit of rage in Reiner. He sighed. “Eren, that sounds exhausting.”

Reiner yanked Eren’s guard open, and rolled out of it, picking up his canteen again. Eren’s face had already started to heal, knitting painfully back in order. Reiner walked in a crouch over to where Eren’d pulled himself to sitting. He poured water in his hand and wiped the blood off Eren’s face. “What do you really want?”

Eren stared steadily down at the ground between his knees. Tension rippled over his muscles as he fought some other battle Reiner couldn’t see. It felt like some hot kind of madness festering in Eren’s handsome, brooding features. Despite himself Reiner felt compelled to try to do something to ease Eren’s suffering. Reiner realized, distantly, that he was driven by his own compulsion.

“It’s okay, you know?” Reiner caught the side of Eren’s face, pulling him around and pressing his lips against Eren’s. Eren tried to make it nasty, brutish, cruel… He bit Reiner hard enough to draw blood. Reiner recoiled, using Eren’s jacket to catch a choke on the man. He tightened it enough to make Eren start to struggle and leaned close. “I’m not letting you chew my face off.” Reiner said. He loosened his grip and then started to kiss Eren’s neck, pulling the shorter man’s heavy jacket off his shoulders as he did so and dropping it to the ground.

Eren tried to catch a side choke in return and Reiner “tsked”, plowing forward untill Eren was flat on his back with no leverage. Instead of fighting out of the choke he just defended it as he threaded his hand between them, pulling the laces holding the front of Eren’s trousers closed, then under Eren’s pants. He felt the other man’s cock twitch under his fingers before Eren released the choke and boxed Reiner’s ear hard enough to make his head ring.

Reiner hissed, tucked his shoulder up against his ear, and pulled out of Eren’s hold as he steamrolled over Eren’s guard, sitting on Eren’s hips, taking mount. Eren heaved underneath him but Reiner had excellent balance and good control in mount. Plus he was substantially heavier.

He folded his hands over his chest, grinning down at Eren’s frustration. “We could stay like this for hours.”

Eren thrashed under him, trying to get his hips free from Reiner’s weight. The more he struggled, the more flushed he got, the more ragged his breathing and the more frantic his movements. Reiner’s brow drew, Eren was usually a far more methodical fighter. Reiner dropped to his palms over Eren’s head. “You okay? We don’t have to fight.”

Fast as a viper, Eren caught his hand and heaved his hips upward, making enough space to move out from under Reiner, putting Reiner back in guard but half stripping himself in the process. He managed a couple jabs for good measure but Reiner moved quicker this time, using his shoulder to deflect the attacks. Eren panted. “Take me seriously.”

Reiner looked from Eren’s furious expression down to his naked belly and groin. His cock was hard and leaking over his stomach. Eren flushed red, blinking rapidly. In that moment he looked just like a stupid, angry kid again. Reiner shook his head. “Are you sure you want to fight?”

He got another flurry of jabs for his pain and he deflected them as best he could. Eventually he just grabbed Eren’s wrists and pinned them, staring Eren down as they both panted.

Reiner wasn’t turned on by pain or fighting, although the adrenaline sometimes did him in. What was getting to him, bit by bit, was Eren’s arousal. Reiner had a tendency to get sick when other people vomited, sneeze and yawn with them and feel the bleed-over from their emotions. Made soldiering difficult... and easier, because he had a natural affinity for understanding the enemy.

“Eren.” Reiner felt the line between them grow taut to breaking. “Do you want to fuck me?”

In the stunned silence that followed Reiner put plan to action, unbuckling and unzipping his own pants. He let his hips slide against Eren’s and grabbed both of them in his broad palm, stroking Eren’s hot length and shivering at the frisson as he squeezed their heads together. Eren finally, _finally_ stopped struggling, instead squirming against Reiner, bucking his hips to increase the friction between them. Reiner slipped his hand behind Eren’s neck, tangling his fingers in his long hair and bringing his head up to kiss. Eren tried biting again and Reiner grimaced, increasing the speed and pressure of his hand inch by grinding inch untill that angry fight in Eren gentled, blown out by pleasure. Eren closed his eyes, groaning deep in his throat, and as the tension in his features softened he looked younger, less overtly fucking evil. Reiner covered Eren’s mouth with his own and Eren opened his lips, letting him in, finally responding to his kiss like a human being and not a rabid animal.

Eren huffed, his face flushed after Reiner made a little space. “Why are you being kind?”

“Because I made you.” Reiner said. “Every fucked up thing you are is my fault.”  
Eren laughed unpleasantly. “You’re so arrogant.” Eren pushed back with his thighs, forcing Reiner away. He used his elbows to lift himself up, grabbing Reiner’s neck and kissing him back.

Reiner wondered dismally if this was Eren’s first sexual experience. Probably, judging from how he kissed. Or rather, how he was getting rapidly better at it after he’d knocked off the biting. A part of him was horrified, adding another bucket full of “oh my god what am I doing” to the vast reservoir of it pooling deep within himself.

He felt Eren’s hand join his own. Reiner swallowed hard as Eren mimicked what he had been doing and then shifted underneath him, exposing his ass.

Eren stared at him steadily. “I want you to use me. Degrade me. Make me suffer.”  
Reiner jerked back in horror. The instant he thought of spearing Eren and having him writhe under him in pain while being torn from the inside out by _him_, he felt a wave of revulsion rush through him that froze him in place and made him wilt. He’d hit a hard limit of what he was capable of even if it would keep Eren from running. “No.” Reiner grimaced, grabbing Eren’s hips and forcing him around. “That’ll hurt like fuck. Let’s keep it light.”

Eren glared at him sullenly. “You were angry at me.”

“And now I’m not.” Reiner said firmly.

“I killed—“

“Eren, I’m not ra… I’m not doing that.” Reiner went back to kissing his neck. Then pulling up his shirt to kiss down his chest. “And you’re not baiting me into it.” He got down to Eren’s groin and heard the younger man’s sharp intake of breath. Reiner grabbed his hips to keep them still and started to move his tongue up his cock. Eren was already on the verge. Apparently the earlier talk about being brutalized hadn’t chilled his ardour like it had Reiner’s.

Eren’s fingers tore at his hair as Reiner worked him, making helpless whimpers and moans, sounding more like a young man learning what his body was capable of in the hands of another and rather less like a demon lord of destruction. Eren kneaded Reiner’s hair painfully and convulsed against him, spilling into his mouth.

Reiner spat it out and grinned at Eren. He looked so young and normal like that, flushed, panting, eyes glassy. It filled Reiner with a certain smugness to have gentled all that explosively violent energy. “Better than solo.” Reiner chuckled, running his hand through his hair. “Whatever you’re planning with Zeke, you don’t have to go through with it.”

Eren pulled himself up onto his haunches and tidied himself up with brusk movements. His composure was back with alarming speed. He levelled a cold stare at Reiner. “Do you take responsibility for everything because the fact you’ve changed nothing is too hard to bear?”

Reiner’s eyes widened; he shook his head. “Wow. Your bedroom talk is really venomous.” He frowned and rolled over. He jumped up to his feet, tucking himself back in and buckling up his trousers. “This is the thanks I get for showing you a good time?”

“What’s this for?” Eren lifted the transponder.

Fuck. Reiner stomach sank; he felt like a heel. He managed to keep his face neutral by the barest margin. He hadn’t even noticed Eren making a try for it. “It’s a firing mechanism for a machine gun.” His lips quirked at the absurd lie.

“Funny.” Eren flipped the transponder back and forth, looking at it. “You don’t have a machine gun.” He glared at Reiner. “You were stalling for time.”

Reiner moved his weight to his back foot. He lifted his hands with a rueful smile. “It wasn’t all stalling.”

“Don’t fuck with me.” Eren snarled.

The instant Eren moved to throw, Reiner rolled back, landing by his bag and unholstering his pistol. By the time he’d brought it into play, Eren was already to the edge of the clearing, darting towards the underbrush.

Reiner leveled the pistol and blew out Eren’s kneecap; unbelievably Eren kept his feet and barreled into the thicket. He disappeared, followed by several seconds of crashing, then silence.

Reiner scrambled to his feet to follow Eren’s bloody trail, swearing a blue streak and chambering a tracer round. His only hope was that Pieck was close enough to see it if he found Eren again.

“Dammit Yeager.” The inevitable eleventh hour burst of rage had come. Reiner grinned grimly to himself. “At least I got that fucking jacket off.”


	2. Mental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes a startling proposition to Reiner just before the curtain rises on Willy Tybur's play.

“Falco. Do what he says.” Reiner waved Falco towards the door to the cellar. “Go out of the room, close the door and wait up the stairs outside.”

Falco appeared to swallow any further protest. He nodded and did as he was told, moving to the braced wooden door of the cellar and pulling on the ring to open it. It closed behind the boy with a thump of heavy wood socketing shut.

The two men were left alone in the dim stone room, smelling of dirt and wet rock.

Reiner turned back to Eren who sat in one of the two chairs in the cellar. One eye was damaged; one leg amputated, a crutch lay beside him on the floor. Both of which he could have healed but hadn’t, likely to aid in his deception infiltrating Marley. Reiner swallowed, his thoughts shattering like a dropped glass. “What do you want Eren? Why did you tell Falco to leave?”

“Have sex with me.” Eren said without preamble, his face expressionless and his eyes empty of any emotion.

“Huh?” Reiner groped backwards, his heel hitting the leg of the other chair. “What?”

“I’m propositioning you.” Eren explained.

“Are you here to kill me?” Reiner asked. “Like you said?”

Eren’s brow drew. “Did I say that?”

“Yes, you said ‘I’ll kill you in the most painful way possible.’ Years ago. Is that what you’re here for?”

“Oh.” Eren looked embarrassed for a moment. “No. You can forget that.”

“Wha…” Reiner sat down heavily on the second chair. “What? Then you want to humiliate me? Is that what this is?”

“No.” Eren stared at Reiner steadily for several unnerving moments. “I just want to have sex with you.”

Reiner gaped at him, unable to say anything at all.

“I am attracted to you.” Eren continued, his voice completely lacking in inflection. “Even when I was younger I thought about it a great deal. How about you?”

“Uh…” Reiner tried to think through the fear. “You were a bit young for me.”

“Am I too young now?”

“N-no.”

“So what’s your answer? Do you find me attractive?”

Reiner panted in confusion. “I… I…”

“Imagine for a moment, that none of this is happening. That we’re simply… in a park or at a bar or a library. Would you find me attractive?”

Reiner closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He rubbed his hands across the top of his thighs to steady himself. “Alright.” He opened his eyes and looked at Eren. “You look like crap. But you are handsome and you have a sleazy, greasy, unkept attractiveness about you. Okay?”

Eren nodded, picked up his crutch and stood. He limped over to Reiner and stared down at him from the corner of his eye. “I’m also dangerous. I’m your nation’s greatest enemy.” Eren bowed so he could look Reiner directly in the eye. His stare was unblinking. “I’m a terrorist. I’m going to destroy the world. I am everything you’ve fought against all your life.” He ran his hand down Reiner’s chest, his fingers slipping under Reiner’s belt. With a jerk he pulled himself into Reiner’s lap; settling heavily. Reiner started at the sudden movement and flinched away. Eren grabbed his head by his hair, forcing him still. Eren leaned close. “And if you fucked me you would forget every bit of that. Isn’t it fascinating?”

Reiner tried to flinch again, pulling his face away and Eren’s grip in his hair got tighter, tearing at his scalp painfully. “Why are you doing this Eren?”

“Aren’t you intrigued? Don’t you want to see what makes people forget what they’re fighting for?”

Reiner stared at him. _He’s insane._ Despite that, there was a cool lucidity in Eren’s eyes. Whatever his goal might be was probably insane, but he was going about it in a methodical and calculated way. Reiner just couldn’t figure out what having sex with him would accomplish. The strategic part of his mind was straining to find some kind of analysis that made sense. Distraction? Trying to disable him? “Why do you want to have sex with me?”

Eren hummed thoughtfully. “Truth is I have wanted to since I was younger. There wasn’t a lot of privacy in Cadets; I saw you naked almost every day because we would shower together, and dress together. I suppose you didn’t notice me because I was too young. But I noticed you.” Eren leaned close, his low voice in his ear. Reiner shivered. “You are the first person in the Cadets who ever gave me an erection. I remember it clearly. We had done a full day of drills and you were slick with sweat. I watched you peal off your clothing. Boots. Jacket. Shirt. The scout uniform is appallingly tight, don’t you think? You noticed that with the girls.”

Reiner swallowed, he cleared his throat. “Yeah…”

“I watched you noticing them, at least. If not me.”

Reiner glanced at Eren, there was a note of petulance in his voice as he said that. The only emotion he’d expressed yet.

Eren seemed to shake off his irritation, as he continued to speak he ran his hand down Reiner’s chest. “When you’d finally wrestled off your pants. I thought about licking you clean.”

Reiner choked, his skin felt hot. The situation had gone beyond surreal. “I still don’t know why you’re doing this.”

“I told you. I’m not doing this because I want to humiliate you. In fact I’m doing it because I’m beyond being humiliated. That moment I wanted you so badly I had to leave the showers and find a hiding spot.” Eren’s fingers slipped to Reiner’s belt. “I was consumed by you, your skin, your smell, your taste. Even when I hated you, even when you disgusted me, even when my mind burned with thoughts of murdering you… I would think back to that moment and the desire would drown me. I would touch myself, even as I cursed myself for wanting any part of you. That desire never shifted in my mind. Not once. No amount of contempt or loathing could alter it. If anything it intensified it.” Eren undid Reiner’s belt, sliding his hand under Reiner’s great coat; he let his palm rest against Reiner’s stomach under his navel but made no move to go lower, the tips of his fingers teasing the hair there.

The heat of Eren’s hand seemed to drip down, pooling in Reiner’s groin. Reiner breathed out; he gripped the chair bottom until the wood bit into his fingers. Unbelievably, he was hard: the most confusing fucking erection of his life. “Eren… Do you still hate me?”

Eren stared at him, his gaze implacable. “No. My thoughts and feelings towards you have merged and parted like colours in a kaleidoscope. And yet, at the axis of those shifting feelings is that desire. Unchanging.” Eren’s fingers dipped lower. Reiner flinched as he touched the tip of his cock. “The world could pivot on desire. Hmm.” Eren’s fingers traced Reiner’s now exposed head and down the ridges on the underside. “I see. It seems you are no longer unmoved by me.” Eren’s grip became more sure; he began to move his fingers in an alarmingly expert way.

Reiner leaned forward, panting. “Eren. Stop.”

“You consider having sex with me to be a punishment.” Again, Eren’s voice was monotone with no inflection.

Reiner bowed his head. “No. That’s not fair to you.” He hid his eyes behind his hand. Eren had twisted his thoughts until they resembled one of those salted pretzels he’d bought Gabi, the rest of the kids and his two freeloading subordinates earlier in the day. “I am responsible for you being this way. I am responsible for your hatred and anger towards me.” Reiner grimaced. “But it’s awful to think you’d see that part of yourself as a weapon to use against me. Makes me hate myself more.” Reiner’s shoulders slumped as he chewed it over. If he continued to resist, Eren might force him which would mean Eren would crossing a line that couldn’t be uncrossed. Once again, because of him. He stared at the ground. “Would this give you some kind of peace?”

“Peace?” Eren blinked. “I’m beyond peace now. But I think I would enjoy it and it would answer some questions I have.”

Reiner nodded to himself, “Alright.”

Eren grunted in surprise as Reiner caught the small of his back to prevent him from falling and kissed him.

Eren stank, which Reiner expected, but it wasn’t like he was unused to the smell of unwashed men. The trenches reeked of it; Eren could hardly compare. If anything it was weirdly arousing in its filthiness, particularly when Eren started to stink of lust as well.

Reiner kept his grip on Eren’s back as he pulled open Eren’s dirty great coat and slid his hand inside. Despite Eren’s unkept appearance he had the hard, sinewy muscle of a gymnast, Reiner could feel the defined ridges of his obliques through the rough fabric of his overskirt. His fingers hit Eren’s belt and Reiner tugged his shirt out, slipping his hand under and up, along Eren’s hot skin.

Eren flinched. “Your hands are cold.”

“Yeah. You scare the shit out of me.” Reiner mumbled against the other man’s throat. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Uh-uh.” Eren muttered and started to kneed at Reiner’s shoulders through the Great Coat.

Reiner moved back a bit and, picking up Eren’s crutch—which he’d dropped, when he’d dumped himself in Reiner’s lap—and handed it to him. “Get up.” Eren took it and put it under his arm, then looked at him with his brow drawn, concerned or frustrated, as he used it to lever himself back to standing.

It was the most expression Reiner had seen on his face the entire time. Reiner shook his head and stood as well. He slipped his great coat off, draping it over his chair. Then he flicked up the collar of his over shirt and started to unbutton it; laying it over top his great coat and finally stripping off his undershirt. The cellar was chill but not too cold and he’d been hardened to cold nights.

When he turned around Eren was staring at him with frank lust. Reiner started a little at that. So he hadn’t been bullshitting for some mysterious reason.

“You’re thinner.” Eren said, his breathing deep and fast. “You should have gained weight.”

“Does that bother you?”

Eren’s eyes flicked to his face. He shook his head.

“How much do you want me to take off?” He didn’t need Eren to answer, he saw it in his eyes and started to unbuckle his pants, stripping them off with his underwear. Reiner struggled to get his pants over his boots until he realized the problem and stopped—he should have started with his boots but he wasn’t thinking as clearly as he should between the shock of Eren’s appearance, the shock of Eren wanting to fuck him and the shock of getting hard from Eren’s bizarre seduction.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts and puzzle out his situation, then pulled his pants back up and knelt to unlace his boots.

Eren snickered quietly. “Distracted?”

“Yes, everything about this is distracting.” Reiner breathed a sigh of relief when he got the boots off and finally could strip his pants off as well. He folded his pants and set them on the chair. “Alright so I’m naked.” It felt like a triumph, honestly.

“Good job.” Eren chuckled. “You got your pants off.” Eren’s voice was low and sand-papery. “You are a ridiculous man.”

Reiner glanced back. Eren was laughing softly and shaking his head, as he stroked himself; he’d already got his trousers unbuckled and his underwear down. He was long and not thin but not thick, his foreskin winking over his gleaming pink head as he worked himself.

Reiner had lost a bit of his ardour wrestling with his pants and boots but seeing Eren stare at him like he was the last canteen of water in a desert while pleasuring himself, it slammed back with the force of a freight train. He stepped over to Eren and grabbed him, kissing him and shoving him back, forgetting that he was down a leg. Eren grunted and clutched Reiner’s shoulders to keep himself upright; the crutch went clattering to the ground. Reiner caught the back of his neck, pressing himself harder against Eren and slid his hand between the two of them, catching Eren’s cock,pinching the skin at the tip and applying a light rolling tension over and over. Eren shuddered and, in seconds was gasping against Reiner’s throat, his nose shoved into Reiner’s neck. “Yes. This is better.”

“Than your imagination? Yeah.” Reiner tightened his hold on Eren’s chest up, his own cock weeping an arc of wet over his stomach, pinned between them. “Do you just want me to touch you like this?”

“N…no.” Eren pushed at him weakly. “Not like this. I want you to fuck me.”

“What.” Reiner stopped the motion of his hands. “Eren… I don’t know.”

Eren laughed, low and still almost mirthless, his forehead pressed into the crook of Reiner’s neck as he stroked the larger man’s stomach. “I bet you’re worried about hurting me, you ridiculous man. I’ve imagined you fucking me for four years. What do you think I did in that time?”

“Used something... on yourself?”

“Used something on myself. That’s right.” Eren patted his hair. “Very good.”

Reiner frowned, feeling patronized.

Eren bit his ear, nibbling with surprising gentleness. “Help me down.”

It was intimate and strangely vulnerable as Reiner lowered Eren down and assisted him with pulling off his pants and shirt. Eren was taller and broader than before, very much a young man now, not a boy; Reiner found the fact that they were closer in size to be satisfying. That was his preference when it came to men, someone solid and strong, tough.

He bit Eren’s neck and put more effort into stroking and teasing Eren’s cock, then he trailed bites down Eren’s chest and stomach, catching his cock in his hand and moving his mouth to the head. Eren blushed and bit his lip as Reiner’s tongue dipped under his foreskin, teasing the ridge under his glans with light flicks of the tip of his tongue. Eren clutched at his hair, curling around Reiner’s head, panting now, his pale features flushed. Reiner could feel his balls tightening and smiled, he could easily end this strange side trip right now. Eren pushed at him. “Wait. Not like this.”

Reiner let Eren push him off. “You’re sort of a brat, you know that.”

“Wow, mean.” Eren glared. “I thought you were afraid.”

“And now I’m horny. Isn’t that what you were going for?” Reiner replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking Eren, and moved his hips into position, kneeling between Eren’s thighs. “You better have something for this, or I go back to what I was doing before.”

Eren pulled himself up using Reiner’s neck and pressed his backside against him. “Just use—“

“No.” Reiner said, folding his arms over his chest. “If you say ‘blood’ I won’t get hard again for a week.”

Eren frowned at him and reached for his pants, pulling them over and fishing in the pocket. He belted it at him too hard; Reiner almost fumbled it. “It’s petroleum jelly for my amputation scarring, you ridiculous man. ”

Reiner nodded and popped the top, spreading it over Eren and then pressed his fingertip against his anus, slowly teasing Eren’s tight knot as he continued to stroke Eren’s length.

Eren grabbed Reiner’s neck and pulled himself up. “Don’t you dare. I don’t want to be made ready and fucked gently.”

Reiner grit his teeth and lifted Eren’s hips in one hand, using his other to guide himself to Eren’s knot. He rubbed his head against the ridge, getting it slick with lubricant and then pressed tentatively. Eren grabbed his shoulders, his fingernails digging in painfully, and bore down, shifting his hips up.

Eren grunted as Reiner entered him; It must have been painful because all the subtle twitches of pleasure in Eren’s features were replaced by a stoic stiffness and Reiner cringed at that. But after a few breaths, the stiffness eased and Eren started to move against Reiner’s lap.

His grey eyes opened, his eyes narrowed in challenge. “Are you going to participate?”

Reiner pressed his lips into an angry line and started to shove himself into Eren. “Patronizing little shit.” He growled. The tightness, the warmth and Eren throwing his head back and panting got Reiner moving harder and faster.

Despite his previous lack of affect, with each thrust Eren grew more alive and aggressive, scratching at Reiner’s shoulders and bucking his hips to deepen his strokes.

Eren caught Reiner’s hand, pulling it across his chest and pressing it against his neck. “Punish me.”

“You want me to choke you.” Reiner’s nostrils flared as he frowned down at Eren.

Eren nodded and lifted his hips, rubbing his cock along Reiner’s arm. Reiner squinted and shook his head, grabbing Eren’s neck and pressing his palm against his windpipe, his fingers digging into the muscle at the sides. He was careful to avoid a hold that could actually hurt him, giving just enough compression to make Eren struggle to breath and feel faint. Eren frothed and groaned in response, scratching at Reiner’s hand, his balls once again getting high and tight. Reiner watched, aroused and somewhat terrified.

Eren’s core was like a granite pillar, locking him in position without Reiner’s help, allowing Reiner to resume thrusting and catch Eren’s leaking cock in his free hand. He started working that spot that had nearly done Eren in the first time.

It took barely a minute before Eren was rocking against him, bellowing—which shocked Reiner since Eren had been so quiet and composed when Reiner’d walked into the cellar—spitting, scratching hard enough to draw blood and hissing something about wanting to be destroyed. His hips convulsed a final time, his come spurting over his chest and stomach. Then all that fury and chaos abruptly subsided and Eren went limp against the floor, panting.

“Okay.” Reiner commented.

Eren looked up at him, flushed.

“Did that answer your questions?” Reiner asked.

He nodded, a faint smile on his lips, looking a bit like the kid he’d been. “What about you?”

Reiner slid out of Eren, still hard; Eren flinched a bit as he withdrew. “It’s not my favourite activity. You look hot like that though.” He nodded at Eren, disheveled, relaxed, flushed, his stomach and chest covered in splatters of his own seed. Reiner started to stroke himself. “I like the thought that I did that.”

Eren reached for him and Reiner shook his head. “Don’t move. Just stay there.” Reiner bit his lip as he stared at the mess he’d made of Eren and pleasured himself; it took moments before he was almost over the top, every touch sending lightening into his groin, when he was about peaked he leaned forward and kissed Eren. Eren surprised him by kissing back gently, and it was that shocking gentleness that did him in. “Eren.” He breathed as he spilled onto the stone floor. He lurched forward, catching Eren’s chest and pushing his head into the shorter man’s shoulder, then kissed his neck.

“Hm.” Eren hummed.

Reiner grabbed Eren, holding him hard, and, to his surprise, Eren hugged his head, kissing his temple.

“You make me want to stop.” Eren whispered.

“Stop what?” Reiner said.

“Shh…” Eren pressed his finger to Reiner’s lips.

Reiner went silent. He tightened his grip on Eren, feeling content yet desperate as he held him. Reiner knew they were both at the edge of a cliff. He could feel the tension coil in Eren and knew once it overcame Eren’s languid afterglow, his inescapable drive to push forward would send them both tumbling into the abyss. But for a single moment, they could stay together in their warm bubble of satiated desire. 

A cheer rose up above them. The play was starting. Reiner’s stomach clenched as Eren withdrew from him and reached for his pants. Reiner’s mouth went dry as he felt their connection shutting down with each of Eren’s efficient movements to compose himself—cleaning himself with a bucket of water and a rag, slipping on his clothes and great coat. Then he got his crutch and levered himself to standing.

After a moment Reiner mimicked him, cleaning himself up and pulling on his uniform, a visible reminder of their enmity. All in quiet, deadly silence.

Eren pulled a glass shard from his pocket.

Reiner stared at him. “What are you doing?”

Eren didn’t respond. He didn’t look at Reiner at all, instead he looked at it. Finally he looked up. “Will your desire remain no matter what I do now? Will you remember that?”

Reiner stopped dead at the longing and sadness he saw in Eren’s gaze. Eren ran the glass shard over his palm in one swift slice and the dull, empty look fell over his face like a curtain, leeching all the light from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren: I want to fuck you.  
> Reiner: Huh… wha…?  
> Eren: I wish to open your skull, insert a screw and twist. Metaphorically speaking.  
> Reiner: Huh?  
> Eren: I consider this a form of fucking.  
> Reiner: Can we just go back to you wanting to kill me painfully? 
> 
> Eren/Reiner relationship:  
> Eren: What existential and/or Kafkaesque torture should we explore in the bedroom tonight?  
> Reiner: Eren I need to sleep. I have a meeting first thing tomorrow.  
> Eren: Ah. Sleep deprivation. I’ll creep around and hiss sinister words into your ear just as you are about to slip into oblivion—  
> Reiner: No. Eren. No. 
> 
> The transcendent love between a depressed man and some kinda angry sadistic space alien… It has a queasy beauty.


End file.
